lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
DHARMA計劃研究站
}} The DHARMA Initiative built a series of stations on the Island and at least one off island in Los Angeles. The different stations have different purposes. Some stations are for research into various scientific subjects but other stations provide communications infrastructure. According to the Sri Lanka Video, they were created to help scientists "save the world as we know it" via research in various fields such as zoology and psychology. All of the stations seen so far have power and running water. Each facility has its own, octagon-shaped logo. After the Purge, the Others began using some of the stations for their own purposes while others were left abandoned. Though the stations have been abandoned for a number of years, all of them still have power and light. Some have been shown to still have running water and resupply airdrops were still occurring at the Swan in 2004. The Facilities/Stations found on the Island are: __TOC__ The Hydra The Arrow The Swan According to its orientation film, the Swan was originally a laboratory "where scientists could work to understand the unique electromagnetic fluctuations emanating from this sector of the Island". However, after an "Incident", a protocol had to be followed in which two people would take shifts pressing a button (Inputting the Numbers) into a Computer) every 108 minutes for 540 days, at the end of which replacements will arrive to take the place of the previous inhabitants. It is located in the southern region of the Island, about a mile inland of the crash of Flight 815. There is a fail safe switch, whose function if activated still remains mysterious. The switch was activated and the station imploded following the discharge. See also: the Hatch (Swan Exterior) }} The Flame . See also: }} The Pearl DHARMA Initiative staff members delivered food and supplies to the Pearl from time to time. . There was also a hidden camera present in the Pearl, indicating they and not the Swan residents were the subject of the experiment. The station consists of a corridor with an octagonal tunnel leading down by ladder to the outside and one large, octagonal room, in which nine television sets are fed live surveillance pictures. There appears to be damage to this station: missing panels in the roof, loose wires, boulder in room. There are no living quarters for the Pearl's personnel, as they only served in eight-hour shifts. However, there is a still-working toilet in a room placed left in the station. This station is the place where we first saw Mikhail Bakunin. See also: }} The Orchid }} The Staff Presumably, the fully operational staff was preparing her for a forced birthing, to deliver Aaron into the clutches of the Others. After her escape (assisted by Alex), the station was abandoned. The station was later revisited by Claire, along with Kate and Rousseau. It was also visited by Juliet and Sun when they went to find out the date of Sun's conception , and again at Juliet's request by Jin, Sun, Charlotte, and Daniel to gather medical supplies for Jack's appendectomy. According to the station's position in the blast door map, it appears to be located in the western portion of the Island. No Staff-specific Orientation Film has been found, and unlike the Swan and the Arrow stations, there is no "Quarantine" warning on any of the doors of the station. See also: Station explorers }} The Looking Glass }} The Tempest See also: }} The Lamp Post It was the first station built by the Initiative, according to the Lost Encylopedia. See also: }} Possible and yet-to-be-seen stations * The Temple is marked on Ben's map with a DHARMA logo. However it is unknown why the Initiative gave a Hostile controlled area a logo. * It is likely a meteorology station exists, considering one of the Initiative's main subjects of study was Meteorology. The blast door map theorizes a possible location, and the Lost Encyclopedia speculates that either one existed or was never finished. * According to the blast door map, a cryptography research/listening station may also exist. * Two stations, drawn with dotted lines on the blast door map, are labeled with "C3?" and "C4?". It is unknown if they refer to known or unknown stations. * Elsewhere on the map, the text "Alleged location of aborted #7. Large number of underground springs, heavy water table" appears. * It is believed that a power station may exist somewhere on the Island which likely would house geothermal turbines to power all the other facilities. * "The Door" was presumed to be the entrance to another station, but when it was opened by Sayid, there was a wall of rock. It seems "the Door" was part of an elaborate hoax constructed by the Others. However it is unknown if they made up the logo for the Door or possibly took it from another station. See also *Station explorers *Map *DHARMA Initiative de:Stationen der DHARMA Initiative en:DHARMA Initiative stations es:Estaciones de la Iniciativa Dharma fr:Stations du Projet DHARMA he:שער:תחנות דהארמה it:Stazioni del Progetto DHARMA nl:Stations pl:Stacje Inicjatywy DHARMA pt:Iniciativa DHARMA/Estações